384
Angelique gives Barnabas a good-luck charm to protect him in the duel in which Barnabas shoots and fatally wounds Jeremiah. Synopsis Teaser : A séance was held in the great house of Collinwood, a séance which sent Victoria Winters back on an uncertain and frightening journey to the past, back to the Collins family who lived in the year 1795, where she watches an oft-read story in the family history become a living nightmare. Whilst serving coffee to André du Prés and Josette Collins, Angelique Bouchard learns that Barnabas Collins and Jeremiah Collins intend to duel today. Josette pleads with her father to stop the fight, but André reminds her that it is a matter of honor and he cannot interfere. Josette is beside herself over being responsible for one of the men being hurt. The possibility of Barnabas' death sends Angelique fleeing from the room. Act I In his room, Barnabas prepares his dueling pistol when Angelique bursts in. When she begs him not to fight Jeremiah, Barnabas accuses Josette of having sent her to protest the duel on her behalf. Barnabas, filled with hatred toward Jeremiah and Josette, refuses to listen. He asks Angelique if she knew his uncle and his fiancée planned to be married. Angelique claims she suspected their betrayal. Barnabas wonders why she never told him, but Angelique has a simple answer: he would never have believed her. Angelique learns that Barnabas has never seen nor participated in a duel before, and she is shocked that Barnabas would still consider marrying Josette even after all that has happened. Realizing she cannot stop the fight between uncle and nephew, Angelique insists on Barnabas wearing a good luck charm that will keep him safe. Barnabas accepts the gift and wears it, much to Angelique's relief. They are interrupted by André, who is surprised to find Angelique in Barnabas' room. André orders her to return to Josette. Once alone with Barnabas, André tries to talk him out of fighting the "ridiculous" duel with Jeremiah. André accuses Barnabas of destroying Josette's life in order to save his pride. Act II Josette attempts to persuade Jeremiah not to participate in the duel. Jeremiah, however, tells her he has no choice. Josette blames herself for the bitterness Jeremiah and Barnabas feel toward one another. Jeremiah feels he must pay for his betrayal, and Josette realizes he wants Barnabas to kill him. He does not want to die, but it is what Barnabas wants. At that moment André returns, and he informs Jeremiah that Barnabas wishes to see him. Jeremiah refuses, seeing it as nothing more than a waste of time. But Josette finally manages to persuade him to go. Act III Dusk falls; Jeremiah visits Barnabas' room and he and his nephew have few words for each other. Jeremiah apologizes for the grief he has caused, unable to fully explain what compelled him and Josette to elope. Barnabas, however, will not listen. He accuses Jeremiah of plotting to steal Josette from him all along. Barnabas believes that his uncle has secretly hated him all his life to betray him in such a manner. Jeremiah tells him he had no other choice but to be with Josette. Barnabas counters that he has no other choice but to go through with the duel. Josette frets alone in her room when Angelique rushes in to inform her that Barnabas and Jeremiah have gone to fight their duel. Josette promptly faints at the news. Angelique dabs the tainted rose-water onto a handkerchief and wakes Josette, imploring her mistress to go and stop the duel. Josette calls out for Jeremiah, determined to stop Barnabas from killing her husband. Act IV On the grounds Barnabas and Jeremiah stand ready to face each other, pistols in hand. They start to pace, and as they turn, Jeremiah closes his eyes and prays. Josette and Angelique hurry onto the scene as Barnabas fires, hitting Jeremiah. Josette screams and goes to Jeremiah's side, ordering Angelique to get help from the house. When Barnabas approaches the fallen figure of his uncle, Josette lashes out at him, calling him a monster and a madman for killing the only man she ever loved. Broken, Barnabas can do nothing except walk away. Memorable quotes : Barnabas: You still believe in love? : Angelique: Why not? I enjoy believing in it, just as you enjoy your self-pity. And you must enjoy it, or you would not be willing to fight a duel. ---- : Jeremiah: You must believe that in all these years, I never lied to you until this. And that lie made me a stranger even to myself. : Barnabas: Then I will fight a stranger, and not the man you were. ---- : Josette: You monster! You madman! You were so full of pride you couldn't stand to see us happy. Now what have you done? What? You have killed him. You have killed the only man I ever loved. Don't come any closer! I will take care of him. He is my husband and my life. Why couldn't you accept that? Why couldn't you let him be my life? Dramatis personae * Anthony George as Jeremiah Collins * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * David Ford as André du Prés * Kathryn Leigh Scott as Josette du Prés Collins * Lara Parker as Angelique Bouchard Background information and notes Production * Final appearance of Anthony George. A zombie-like Jeremiah Collins will continue to feature in the series, played by Timothy Gordon with his face covered in bandages. * Josette DuPres Collins continues to be credited as "Josette du Prés" despite now being a Collins. Story * It would seem that history changes in this episode as it was established earlier into the series' run that Jeremiah lived to be an old man, and Barnabas even expressed that he would have killed his uncle if the opportunity had presented itself. * Josette calls Barnabas a "madman" after he shoots Jeremiah in the duel. In 9, Jeremiah was described as the "madman" who built Collinwood. * TIMELINE: Day 153 takes place. It was yesterday when Barnabas proposed the duel. Bloopers and continuity errors * The bottle containing the rose-water cologne is clearly empty. * For the duel, Jeremiah and Barnabas were supposed to take ten paces, turn, count to three and then fire. Even with relatively small steps, they were both able to only walk about six and a half steps. * When Barnabas kneels next to Jeremiah, his kneeling causes the "grass" to move like a carpet. * After being shot, Jeremiah's face is clearly unharmed, yet in future episodes his face is showed bloody and bandaged, even with an eyeball missing, clearly to hide the fact that the original actor had left. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 384 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Every Day - Episode 384 - Life After Love The Dark Shadows Daybook - Episode 3840384